


Not enjoyment, Not sorrow

by orphan_account



Series: A Psalm of Life [5]
Category: Thor - All Media Types, Thor - Fandom
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Arranged Marriage, Communication kink, Consent Play, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, consent kink, happy relationship, teenage thor - Freeform, unwated sexual advances, young thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Thor meets an aquaintence of Loki's, he has a bad dream that leads him to have angry sex with Loki (who is pleased and confused.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not enjoyment, Not sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Agraboda is a dude and also has nothing to do with the original myth. I just needed a jotunn sounding name. Derp.  
> He will also come back.

When Angrboda walked through the door, Thor watched Loki’s face follow him wherever he went. At first, he thought he was just paying the man due respect, but after a while, Thor thought there was something more to it.

The frost giant approached and greeted them. Loki smiled pleasantly, it was clear that they were acquainted. He joked with the man about something Thor didn’t understand and the frost giant said, “I’d heard you had married a Aesir, but I didn’t believe it. Is it true? What do married people even do?”

“Fuck constantly.” Loki said with a polite smile as he reached for his wine. He watched Thor turn bright red out of the corner of his eye, “It’s great because the Aesir have a sense of guilt over it, that it is their duty to serve their husbands and be faithful.”

“I don’t see much the point of marriage, but you’re starting to make me jealous, Loki.” He winked at Thor before turning away.

“What’s his motive?” Thor asked. Loki went back to looking unhappy.

“Not much. Please pay him no mind.” Thor wanted to do that, but Loki’s eyes still continued to follow him.

Loki asked Thor to go to their room before him. Thor didn’t want to, but he had no business saying no. It was clear that Loki wished to talk to Angrboda, but Loki gave no indication as to why.

 

Loki returned to their room. Nothing from Loki’s face told of his feelings after they talked. Thor had no reason to believe that Loki liked this man, but he couldn’t help but be paranoid. Loki was so precious to him, and he hated to think that Loki would set him aside another man. Angrboda wouldn’t be in Jotunheim long though, so all he had to do was wait for him to leave. He decided, seeing as Loki was in their room, there was nothing to fear. Realizing it was safe to leave Loki alone he decided to get the book he had been reading from his old room. Oh his way back, he discovered Angrboda outside in the hall.

“Angrboda.” Thor nodded with politeness.

“Little thunder god.” He smiled.

“How are you liking your life in Jotunheim?”

“It’s cold.” Was all Thor cared to say.

He laughed, “how is married life? Not what you’d expect, seeing as you were once at the top. Never thought you’d be taking it from a man. Let alone a frost giant runt, eh?”

Thor blushed and became paralyzed when he drew closer. Angrboda was so much taller and larger than he was.

Angrboda scoffed, “are you afraid of me?” He smiled, “Was Loki the first man to fuck you? Did you like it, to be fucked by the prince of Jotunn, despite it being so taboo? Did you like that dirty feeling?”

Thor looked at the ground as their faces grew closer. He wanted to move away, but this frost giant intimidated him too much. He wasn’t stronger than Thor, he was sure, but his energy and brashness still intimidated him.

“I bet you like it a lot, to be fucked. I bet you’d love to give me a go. I would fuck you. I’d like it a lot too, I could make yo-”  
Loki opened the door, “Angrboda.”

“Loki.” He nodded.

Thor slipped back into their room without even a goodbye to Angrboda.

Loki shut the door behind him. Thor was trying to pretend that nothing was wrong, but as he sat on the edge of the bed holding his book, he was shaking. He closed it and tried to make his heart still.

“I didn’t-”

“I know.” Loki nodded, he sat down and began his work of writing letters.

“He-”

“You don’t have to explain yourself, Thor.” Loki continued his work and when he turned around, Thor had his head in his hands, “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know.” Thor sighed, still a bit shaken.

“Did he touch you?”

“No.”

Loki sighed, “You don’t have to worry Thor, he won’t touch you. I won’t let him.”

Thor still worried. He felt guilty. If Loki promised he would be safe, there was no reason to distrust him. He was clearly stronger than Angrboda, but he was still afraid. It was the quality of his words that scared him, not his muscle.

“Do you want to tell me what he said, so I can get sufficiently angry? Will it make you feel better.”

“I don’t know.” Thor admitted, “He asked me if I was afraid of him.”

“Are you?”

Thor nodded after a moment of hesitation, afraid that Loki would think less of him.

“What makes you afraid of him?”

“He didn’t threaten me, but the things he said felt like a threat.”

Loki got up and sat next to him on the bed. He slipped his hand over Thor’s.

“Do you think that I’m being a coward?”

“No.”

Thor wanted to cry now. Not because he was afraid, but because he found kindness where he expected to be chastised. His father would have said something kind, but that hinted that he was to be brave above all else. Loki didn’t expect that of him, and not because he thought less of him, but because he understood how words, however empty, still had the ability to frighten.

Loki gave Thor something to help him sleep while he worked on his letters. Loki promised it would keep him out till the morning and leave him a bit groggy, but Thor awoke in the middle of the night. It was too dark to see what was happening, and his mind was foggy but Loki was moaning. He thought maybe it was one of his clones, but there was no mistaking that voice that had put so much fear into his mind. He said all kinds of things to Loki that drove Thor’s mind crazy. And Loki moaned throughout. Thor didn’t understand, he couldn’t. At first he was too afraid to move, then he didn’t know what came over him, but he shoved Angrboda from the bed. Loki lit a lamp with magic and began yelling at Thor for having done it, for having gotten in his way. He spoke so fast and with words that Thor didn’t know, but could understand. He was hurt and confused as Loki and Angrboda proceeded in front of him. Loki looked him in the eyes as they continued and Thor awoke.

Although he was glad it had all been a dream, he was somehow filled with anger and sadness. He sat up and looked around just to double check that it really had been a dream. It was still dark, but it was much lighter than in the dream. Loki lay in bed next to him, reading.

“Thor?”

Thor scowled at Loki, unable to control his anger. He wasn’t mad at Loki. It had all been a dream, just a dream. He tried to calm himself down.

“That potion should have kept you out until well into the morning.”

Thor was still too angry, afraid that if he spoke, he would only snap.

“Lie down and go back to sleep.” Loki put his book down and pet the side of Thor’s face.

Thor was too angry to sleep. He laid back down but rolled over to face Loki. He was angry and he needed to know that Loki only touched him. He knew it, but he needed to reaffirm it. Loki picked up that he wanted a kiss, but Loki was surprised when it was much more involved than a peck on the lips. Loki wasn’t opposed to it though. He could tell Thor was starting to get fired up.

“I’m on board for this, but don’t you think you should get some more sleep?”

“Shut up.” Thor snapped and kissed him again. Loki was almost afraid that Thor was actually angry with him, but his kiss was so tender, however wanting, and Loki hadn’t done anything that he could think of to cause it. He pulled off his shirt as Thor began to unlace his pants with shaking hands. Loki knew that his hands quaked not, like all the other times, out of a virginal fear, but out of want. He shivered knowing that this would be good. When his pants were off, Thor began licking and sucking on his neck. Loki held his head back to give Thor room but he wanted something else, “touch me” he whispered. Shivering with a new thought he said, “call me dirty names.”

“Wanton whore.”

Loki gave a tiny, excited gasp. He was a little worried about what had caused Thor to get to this point, but he decided to ask questions after the inevitably pleasing angry sex.

Thor was still working on Loki’s neck when his hand went down between his legs to finger his cunt. He put his mouth to Loki’s ear, “is this what you want?”

Loki’s heart skipped a beat. He didn’t want to pressure Thor into anal, since he’d expressed some disinterest in it before, but if Thor was offering, he wasn’t going to stop him.

“No.” Loki said in a tiny whisper.

“How lewd is this body of yours, that you want a Aesir to-” Thor continued but Loki’s head was swimming.

He snapped out of it when Thor sat up on his knees and began untying his own pants. “Thor, I haven’t… in a long time,” he was nearly stuttering with want, “only with the clones.”

Thor didn’t understand at first. “OH.” He realized what Loki was saying and unexpectedly got a little more excited.

Thor leaned back down over Loki, his hand trailed down his leg.

Loki wanted to plead for it, but he also wanted Thor to be in control.

“I assumed you were the type to fuck everyone,” This was a lie, and Thor wasn’t even really feeling the anger he had before, but he was able to keep up the role if it meant pleasing Loki, “that you were already split open.” Thor pressed a finger slowly into Loki, who’d just barely remember to cry out the lubrication spell, which caused Thor to laugh.

“I didn’t think you’d get this excited to be treated like a slut. Even though you haven’t fucked anyone else in a long time, the true nature of your body makes you ache for it.”

“Please.” Loki begged as Thor slowly worked his finger in and out of Loki.

Thor knew Loki wasn’t ready, he pressed another finger into him instead, “I’ve run out of inappropriate things to say to you.” Thor admitted.

“You’re killing my boner, Thor.”

“I’m sorry, but all I can think is to call you a whore.” He spread Loki with his two fingers before working in a third. Loki arched his back and squirmed as if to get away. Thor put a firm hand on his thigh.

“You must be truly desperate for it if you haven’t had it in so long.” He said, slipping back into character as he removed his fingers from Loki’s now sufficiently stretched hole. Loki’s mouth hung open, desperate for air and Thor, “did that hurt? to be deprived your fill? Don’t worry. I’ll fix it.” Thor held himself against Loki’s opening, but Loki whispered a quiet plea of, “no, stop.” Thor stopped with honest surprise.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

Loki was torn between lack of pleasure and pleasure that Thor had listened to him. “I didn’t mean it.”

“What?”

“Thor, I want you to fuck me rough, and until I come, do the opposite of everything that comes out of my mouth.”

“Um, okay.” Thor lined himself up again and Loki gave another small plea and Thor stopped again.

Loki gave a very frustrated moan. “My balls are going to fall off if you do not fuck me right now.”

“It’s just that what if you actually need me to stop?” Loki realized he had a point, as Thor’s cock looked more than capable of tearing him apart if used too aggressively.

“I will say ‘golden apples’ if I want you to stop. Okay? Are we good?”

Thor nodded, he wanted to laugh as this all seemed a bit silly to him. It was hard at first for him to work himself back to that false anger. He started to finger Loki again, just to give himself a second to work up to the role.

Loki was pleading with him to stop, which was honestly discouraging at first, until he was able to flip the meaning in his head to encouragement, “do you want me to stop because you’d much rather have something else?” He pulled out his fingers and lined himself up once again. When loki moaned, and begged to be fucked by asking to not, he was able to drive into him. Thor was surprised with the ease of entering Loki. It was very tight and slow going, but nonetheless easy, “your ass is pulling me in. You must really want to be fucked.”

“No.” Loki moaned.

He paused a moment, sucking on Loki’s neck, to allow him to adjust before saying, “I’m going to pound your tight ass now.”

Loki gasped and pushed his hands against Thor’s chest as a sign of struggle, but Thor knew this to mean want and did as he said he would. He found it more difficult than he had promised. Loki was too tight to thrust in earnest, but he did his best to drag his cock through him at a steady pace. Loki was shivering now, his hands were still reaching for thor’s chest, but his fingers had curled as if he’d become too weak to keep them straight.

“Not so fast.” Lok whined and Thor did his best to pick up the pace, “you’re so cruel.” Loki cried. It didn’t take much longer for Loki to cum, his ass tensed around Thor’s dick making it almost impossible to move until he had finished. Thor finished not long after and collapsed over Loki, who wrapped his arms around Thor and kissed his shoulders.

“Now what was that about?” Loki asked, still short of breath.

“I had a bad dream.”

“Oh? Did it perhaps involve infidelity?”

Thor nodded slowly, “with Angrboda.”

Loki groaned, “He tried, and failed in the past. You don’t have to worry about me.”

Loki pulled Thor’s enchanted warmth blanket over them both and pressed a pleased smile into his neck.


End file.
